


What you deserve is what you get

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Summary: Bill and Brown Jack are gone for one week now. Everyone worry about him. Dutch send Arthur to find him. But that what Arthur finds will really shock him.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Bill Williamson, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 4





	1. Bill?!

,,Arthur, Bill is gone quiet a while now. It's not normal. Search him!" Dutch growls.

I roll my eyes and sigh.

,,Fine." I say.

Then I turn arround and walk towards the horses. Where should I start looking? He just rode out of the camp without saying anything. Sighing I mount my faithful giant black shire horse, and start riding out of camp. I only put the bridle on. That should be enough. Then after a short while where outside of the camp. There I stop. I can ride left or right. Wich way should I start dammit. But suddenly Sadie rides past me.

,,He said something about moonstone Pont or so." She says while riding by.

,,Thanks!" I yell back.

Great. I start to ride towards Valentine. After a felt eternity, I have reached the small place called Valentine. I ride past the Stable and up the way Hosea and I went to hunt that beast of a bear. One thing is sure, I don't search an eternity for this drunk guy. I gladly ride back without him again. Maybe. I dunno. I must admit that I have feelings for him. Yes, I felt in love with him. You heard right. After another while wich seems like forever, I'm at the exact same spot whet the bear attacked Hosea and I.

It's already night. I see the tail of a horse look out behind a large stone. It looksike Brown Jack's tail. I slowly ride towards the stone. Then I dismount and hitch my horse to a tree.

,,Bill!? You alright?" I ask.

It seems like the horse is laying on the ground. Maybe Brown Jack fell on Bill. I must admit that I'm a bit worried. What if Bill is dead or hurt, because Brown Jack has him inadvertently crushed while they fell?

,,A-Arthur? Don't come near!" Bill shouts nervous.

What why?

,,What why? You are surely not naked! Did Brown Jack squished ya?" I ask worried.

,,Of course not! Just stay away!" He growls.

But I don't listen to him. I mean I better did, cause what I see next, almost give me a heart attack from shock.

,,What the hell Bill!? What happend? How?!" I Yell shocked.

Bill and Brown Jack are one! The saddle is gone. Bill turned into a centaur! What the....

,,I don't know. I got a terrible headache while riding last week. I crashed with a woman who looked like a witch, not far from here. She was so angry. Then all went black. I woke up here in this state." He says panicked.

,,That's why I can't go back. Arthur. I don't like to admit this, but I'm scared. What if it stays that way forever?"

He's so in panic and afraid.

,,Breath Bill! Maybe we find that wich again! C'mon." I whisper.

,,I can't. When someone sees me then... "

,,Okay then. I go now. Have fun. Goodbye." I answer.

Then I turn arround. I pinch myself with two fingers in my left arm. I felt pain so this is no weird dream. Shit!

,,No wait! I show you the way." He says.

I stop, and turn arround again. He has a few struggles to get up. But after three fails he finally made it. He stand on four shaky horse legs. His horse bodys position looks like a new born foal when it try to walk for the first time. He turn arround to me. But his left hind leg slipped, and his horse ass fall into a sitting position. I wish I could laugh at him. But somehow I can't. Somehow, I'm sorry for him. But somehow he deserve it too. He get up again and start to walk. 

Here and there he stumbles. But he don't fall. So I mount my horse and follow him. Since he doesn't have his new body under control yet, we have to go in a walk. I sigh. This ride can be verry long. And it indeed was. Maybe an hour or soo. Then we reach a wooden cabin. It looks scary. We walk up the path. Geronimo get nervous. I try to calm him. It did t work so I ride back. And hitch him to a tree on the other side. I gone him an apple.

,,Stay here boah. You're save." I say.

Then I join Bill again. He knocks on the door. The witch comes out. An angry look on her face.

,,I'm sorry that I crashed into you. I had a terrible headache suddenly. I couldn't see right. Pleas turn me back to normal, and give me my horse back." Bill begs with shaking voice.

But the witch only laughs evil.

,,No. What you deserve is what you get." She says.

What am old crow.

,,Pleas. Can't I do anything?"

,,You can't. Goodbye." She laughs evil.

Then she slams the door. Bill start to cry. Wait a minute. Bill is crying!? The hell?


	2. This must be a dream

This must be a dream. Bill turns arround to me. A loud sob leave his mouth. I open my arms for him. He's now two and a half or two heads bigger than me. He bent down and hug me too. I lay m y arms around his back. He start to cry even more. What the hell? I mean this is not normal, but his legs seems to mean a lot to him.

,,It's alright. Everything will be fine." I say.

We're both not good at words. I don't know if everything get back to normal for him ever again. But at least he's still alive. The butterfly's in my stomach go crazy again. I fell in love with him two months ago. But I think he hates me.

,,It will be never normal again. I'm gonna kill myself now. Just say Brown Jack and I fell and he crushed me and we both died." Bill sobs.

,,No. I won't leave you behind." I say.

Whoops. Where did this come from so fast? Love can be a bitch sometimes.

,,What?" He whisper confused.

,,You heard me right." I say.

,,Thank you. I'm sorry that I was a piece if shit to you sometimes.... I mean it." He whispers.

,,It's alright. Our live wasn't always so easy as it is now." I answer.

I carefully pet his human back. His whole body is shaking.

,,It will not be easy, but we will get your human legs back Bill!" I say.

,,How? She is m-mad at me. I mean I understand. I'm a big a-ashole. But why did she punish me like that." He sobs confused.

,,I dunno." I say.

,,C'mon let's make a fire somewhere." I whisper.

Then we sepperate. Then the door opens again with a squeak. We both turn arround to her.

,,Actually. Be kind for one week and I give you your legs back. I'm not near you, but I will notice when you be an assholes again." She says with her weird witch voice.

Then the door close again. Oh no. We all know it's verry hard for Bill to be nice. Shit!

We turn arround again. I go to Geronimo. I untie his reins. Then I write a note. I tie it to his reins, so that it can't get lost.

,,Get back to camp boy. Give them this note." I whisper.

He nod then Gallop of. Bill looks at me confused. 

,,I wrote a note that were gone for one week. That they should not search us, that we're both will be fine and that I found you." I say.

,,I can't be nice for long! Even if I wanted. It just leaves my mouth." He says desperate.

,,Don't worry. Just be kind to me one week, and you have your legs back." I whisper.

We both walk side by side back to the spot where I found him. We have no tent wich is not good when your out in the wild. But suddenly we see an empty cabin. We walk towards it. Bill meanwhile stopped stumbling. We go upstairs into the old cabin. It has an old bed and a fireplace. I get some wood, and make fire. We both sit down on the ground before the fire. Well, Bill's horsebody is lying on the floor. But his human body is straight.

The cabin looks like new from the inside. It seems dry and save. Luckily I had my saddle bags on my left shoulder all the time. There should be enough whisky, water and food for both of us for one week. I lay the saddle bags down right from me. But if it isn't enough, I still can go hunting. 

,,Whisky or food?" I ask.

,,Both pleas." He says.

Woah. Bill has manners. Look look. Oh i forgott. It's because he want his legs back. Will he be the old one after he have his legs and horse back? I hope not. I like the nice Bill. No. In reality I love him. Shit. I give him a bottle of whisky and some cookies.

,,Thank you."

,,No worries Bill." I say.

Then he start to drink and eat. But before he's to drunk to get out of his mind, he shove the bottle away.

,,I can't get drunk. Otherwise I'm mean." He Sighs.

,,I'm going to sleep. And you?"

,,Me too."

,,Take the bed. I stay here."

,,Thanks Bill."

,,No worries." He smiles.

Then he lay down on his left side. I give him two of the four pillows from the bed. He lay his head down on both of them.

,,Thanks."

,,Its alright. Goodnight."

,,Goodnight Arthur."

Then I lay down on my back, and close my eyes. You only hear the cracking of the fire, and the owls call. Otherwise everything is quiet.


End file.
